Wolf Spirit
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: Red Lance's family has been killed by the white eyes and he's looking for revenge. Ellie is a young bride just starting her new life with her husband, Joe. Joe/Ellie, Red Lance/Owaga, Red Lance/Ellie


Title: Wolf Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Into The West.

Summary: Red Lance's family has been killed by the white eyes and he's looking for revenge. Ellie is a young bride just starting her new life with her husband, Joe. Joe/Ellie, Red Lance/Owaga, Red Lance/Ellie

Authors: BellaVision & ArkansasPrincess72482

* * *

Red Lance stood across from his new wife, Owaga. The chief was marrying them but Red Lance had unconsciously blocked everything out of his mind except for the beautiful young girl standing across from him. Her long, black hair hung loose and silky down her back. She was wearing a buckskin dress that had been dyed white, with a rainbow of beads creating beautifully crafted designs across the chest of it. She had just turned sixteen and he was twenty. He had traded five horses and four buffalo robes for her. It had seemed like it took him forever to get the price that her father had asked for but in reality it had only taken him a couple of weeks.

She smiled at him and he remembered the first time he had seen that smile, well, at least the first time he ever paid close enough attention to notice that smile. Her mother had been killed in a raid when she was thirteen and it was the summer after the winter of the raid that he first noticed her. She was down by the river taking a break with the other young girl's from the women's daily work. She was splashing in the water with some of the other girls. He had originally made his way down to the water with some friend's to spy on one of the older girls who was known through out the village for her stunning beauty. He was trying to get the older girl's attention when a splash of water flew up and hit him directly in the face. He spun around and saw Owaga standing there, at the time he didn't even know her name. She had a panicked look on her face, making it clear that she had not intentionally splashed him. He grinned over at his friends and made his way over to stand in front of the younger girl. He put the most stern expression on his face that he could manage under the circumstances and stared down at her, watching her eyes widen as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, little one," he answered, a slow smiling changing his features, "I probably needed to cool off anyway." He watched her expression slowly change from fear to confusion and then finally she smiled at him and it was in that moment, with her smiling face looking up at his that he knew that someday he wanted to marry her.

For the next three years she was all he could think about and when she turned sixteen he went to speak with her father about making her his wife.

Her hand against his brought him back to the present and he realized that the ceremony was over and she was his. He smiled down at her and turned to make his way with his new wife toward his lodge.

* * *

Five Years Later:

Ellie walked out of the doors of the school with her tablet in her hand and starting making her way down the stairs with her new friend. Ellie was thirteen and her parents had only been living on the outskirts of St. Louis for a few weeks. This was her first day at the small school since she had been home since their arrival helping her mother get things moved in to their new home. Her ma had put her in one of her best dresses for her first day of school. It was a light blue color and fell right above her ankles. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back into a single braid that fell almost all the way down her back. Her new friend was a smaller girl with big brown eyes and long red hair. The other girls hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore a worn gingham dress that was a little bit big for her. Ellie assumed it was a hand-me-down from an older sister but she didn't ask about it. She didn't want to embarrass the girl.

They were making their way down the main street when Ellie glanced over and noticed a young man standing in front of the saloon. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and their were two other young men on either side of him, staring out at the street in front of them. The man was wearing a black, cowboy hat but Ellie could see red hair sticking out from underneath it.

"His name is Joe Stanley," Ellie's new friend suddenly said. Ellie jumped in surprise. She hadn't realized that her friend had noticed that she was staring at him until that moment.

"I haven't seen him any on the few occasions that my pa brought me into town with him," Ellie replied, glancing away from Joe and over at her friend.

"He's been gone for awhile," Ellie's friend responded, "he works for a local rancher and my pa says they have been gone driving cattle to the market. They've been gone for about a month. He sure is cute though, ain't he?" Ellie looked at her friend in surprised and giggled before turning her gaze back to Joe. He was beyond cute. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen but she wasn't going to speak her thougths out loud. She knew how her daddy felt about the attention she already got from many of the young men she met.

"I guess so," Ellie replied. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Joe turned his head and his eyes met hers. Before she could look away he tipped his hat and winked at her, making her cheeks burn like they were on fire.


End file.
